


Black Bird

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Brainwashing, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Natasha Feels, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Relationship(s), Romance, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydra gets their hands on Daisy who they train as an assassin called Black Bird. She is often partnered with the Winter Soldier who develops fatherly feelings for her. On one assignment she meets a red head spy and the rest as they say is history.<br/>Daisy doesn't age because she inherited her mothers slow aging<br/>Daisy was born in 1935.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Bird

Paris, 1960.

Natasha sighed contentedly as she lay in the arms of her lover. She slowly traced the silvery scars on the woman’s sternum.

She was beautiful. Natasha watched her lovers face. Her Daisy. She had this princess like aristocratic features. Her brown tresses were very soft.

“You are staring, Talia.”

Natalia smirked. “Well, you are the most beautiful bird I have seen.” She said, laying a kiss on her lover’s cheek.

Daisy opened her hazel eyes. They were a mixture of gold and brown. She smiled at Natalia.

“Always the flatterer, huh?” she said.

“Only with you.” said Natalia.

Daisy ran a gentle hand across Natalia’s back. She leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Natalia wrapped her arms around the slightly taller woman.

Both were soon in the thaws of passion.  
___________________________________________  
Washington DC, 2014

Natasha awoke with a start. It had been a while since she had dreamed about HER. The only person able to make the Black Widow feel anything, and most of all love. She missed her very much.

Her Black Bird.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos!!


End file.
